<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Animal Hearts by BigBoyParty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888314">Animal Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/pseuds/BigBoyParty'>BigBoyParty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Donation Rewards [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Consensual Sex, M/M, Vampires, hyunsung have pet snakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/pseuds/BigBoyParty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung’s blood ran cold and thick, pumped by a hungry animal heart.<br/>Hyunjin was in his lap again, cold breath tickling the hairs on Jisung’s neck. In their basement apartment, no light filtered in through layers of improvised black curtains, so they could spend every day like this. Jisung reclined on their worn sofa, Hyunjin heavy on his thighs.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Vampire boyfriends Jisung and Hyunjin drink from each other and have sex on a couch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Donation Rewards [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Animal Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is another gift for someone who donated to their local food bank! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Jisung’s blood ran cold and thick, pumped by a hungry animal heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin was in his lap again, cold breath tickling the hairs on Jisung’s neck. In their basement apartment, no light filtered in through layers of improvised black curtains, so they could spend every day like this. Jisung reclined on their worn sofa, Hyunjin heavy on his thighs. Around them, snakes twisted under heat lamps in a series of aquariums they’d spent too much money on over the years. Too many years. By now, half the snakes were thicker than Hyunjin’s arm, and much longer. Jisung thought Hyunjin looked sexy in the red light. Hyunjin knew he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even with the borrowed blood they ran on, Jisung and Hyunjin smelled delicious. Hyunjin’s lips ran down the side of Jisung’s neck, kissing his lover behind the ear, beside his jaw, running a long line down to his chest. Hyunjin could smell every meal Jisung had eaten the past week, the blood mixing and curdling in his veins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bite me already,” Jisung whined, his fingers scratching through Hyunjin’s tangled platinum hair. Hyunjin didn’t respond, he didn’t have to. Instead, he pulled Jisung’s head to one side and, with one hand firm on the base of Jisung’s skull, sunk his teeth into the shorter man’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung’s heart beat in his ears. He shut his eyes and moaned under his breath, running his hands up Hyunjin’s thighs and squeezing his ass, grinding up against him. He was getting hard already. Hyunjin sunk his teeth in deep and withdrew them, running his tongue flat up the side of Jisung’s neck to catch the short streams of rapidly-curdling blood. The taste wasn’t as strong as a fresh kill, but it was exciting nonetheless. Hyunjin’s head buzzed as he let out a heavy breath, letting the cool blood linger in his mouth and put a fresh blush into his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin pulled his t-shirt off over his head, and Jisung followed. He squeezed Hyunjin around the waist, bringing their chests together and marveling at the goosebumps which had sprung up over Hyunjin’s neck and forearms. Jisung was a little weaker, even after only losing a couple drops, but he wouldn’t be for long. He pressed his nose to Hyunjin’s shoulder and inhaled deeply, kissing his collarbone and armpit. Jisung slid Hyunjin a little closer, higher up on his lap, so he could suck briefly on Hyunjin’s nipple, running his blunt nails down Hyunjin’s back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lift your arms up,” Jisung murmured, and Hyunjin complied. He threw his arms up above his head, winding his fingers through his long blonde hair and granting Jisung access to the side of his abdomen. Jisung buried his nose in Hyunjin’s armpit hair, inhaling, then letting his tongue slip out of his mouth to run over Hyunjin’s ribs. Hyunjin was ticklish there, but he didn’t shove Jisung off like he had when the two first met. Instead, he let himself shudder, abdomen quivering as his fingertips twisted in his own hair. When Jisung’s teeth pierced his flesh, Hyunjin’s eyes went red and his hands went numb with pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin was the image of lust in dim red light like this. Tangled blonde hair, vibrant red lips and eyes. Jisng couldn’t stop himself from getting a grip on Hyunjin’s thighs and turning them around, shoving Hyunjin back onto the couch, pulling him out of what remained of his clothes. Jisung buried his tongue in Hyunjin’s bite wound, lapping up his blood, before biting into Hyunjin’s chest, his shoulders and arms. Jisung left little tiny punctures, not deep enough to draw much blood, only enough to have Hyunjin whining and shuddering and desperately grinding up against him. Jisung left little teasing bites for a while, pushing Hyunjin’s legs up and fumbling for the lube. By the time Hyunjin was ready for him, though, Jisung’s patience had worn out. He pushed his cock into the man underneath him with one steady thrust and dug his teeth into Hyunjin’s neck, his jaw locking like a dog clamping onto its prey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin gasped and moaned and tugged on his own hair. Jisung’s jaw shifted, tearing his skin, and Hyunjin’s hips jumped. Jisung wasn’t particularly well-endowed, but with the strength of Hyunjin’s blood in his veins, he was pounding into him like an animal. The slight curve of his cock brushed up against Hyunjin’s prostate, sending Hyunjin’s toes curling, his whole body quivering as he wavered between clinging to Jisung and letting himself go limp. Jisung was greedy after all. He slurped at Hyunjin’s neck until Hyunjin’s hands and feet went pale, and when Jisung finally released his jaw, Hyunjin barely had the strength to arch up against him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung grabbed Hyunjin’s limp thighs and pushed them back towards his shoulders, fucking Hyunjin with a relentless strength. He let himself drool a little, a thick glob of blood falling onto Hyunjin’s face. Hyunjin’s tongue rolled lazily out of his mouth, reaching towards the blood, but it was just out of his reach. He barely had the energy to frown, shutting his eyes instead and relishing the new warmth of Jisung’s hands on his neck and face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you,” Jisung murmured between breaths. He gripped Hyunjin’s jaw in one hand, holding him so tight Hyunjin was sure his bones would snap under the pressure. “You want some, baby?” Jisung cooed, running his thumb through the blood and saliva on Hyunjin’s face. Hyunjin nodded and eagerly opened his mouth, waiting for Jisung’s thumb to run over his thick lips and smear the blood into Hyunjin’s gums. Hyunjin savored it, letting his teeth stain red with blood, red under the infrared lamps and Jisung’s red eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Hyunjin muttered, using what strength he had to wrap his arms around the back of Jisung’s neck and pull him into a hungry kiss, tasting his blood on Jisung’s tongue. He tasted coppery and delicious, curdling. Hyunjin sucked the clots between his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to fill you up,” Jisung grunted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s lips twitched with the ghost of a smile, “Already?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he couldn’t stay smug for long when Jisung’s teeth crunched into the other side of his neck, draining him further. Hyunjin’s arms crossed limply over the back of Jisung’s neck, his legs bouncing as Jisung used him like a toy. Jisung fucked him wildly, digging his fingertips into Hyunjin’s waist. He pressed his lips to Hyunjin’s, passing some blood between their mouths. Hyunjin’s teeth lazily grazed Jisung’s bottoms lips, biting and sucking up little streams of blood. Jisung let Hyunjin have just enough to keep him moaning and shaking, searching eagerly for friction as Jisung bottomed out inside of him and finally came. Jisung pulled from the kiss, holding himself up on his hands instead and watching Hyunjin’s face twitch as he shuddered inside of him, pulling out only to push himself back inside again, breathing through his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s body was cold and pale when Jisung collapsed on top of him. His shallow breaths drifted past Jisung’s ear, his muscles straining just to turn his head to one side and find Jisung’s steady pulse. He reached out with the tip of his tongue and ran a little line up and down the side of Jisung’s throat, before craning his neck so he could bury his teeth in Jisung’s skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't take too much,” Jisung murmured, getting comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin wanted to call him a hypocrite, but he just smiled instead, eventually releasing Jisung’s neck and replying, “Of course not.” He buried his nose in Jisung’s neck, and the two breathed their cold breath and snuggled up under their infrared lights. They were too ancient to worry about sleeping on the couch, and too young to pull themselves away from each other.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/BigBoyEels">BigBoyEels</a> <br/>CuriousCat: <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/BigBoyEels">BigBoyEels</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>